


Two Princesses, Two Spears, Two Friends, Two...?

by Haza_Souz



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, maybe one day chapter 2 (probably not bc im lazy), tiny sharena and tiny fjorm, when u fight a girl and she thinks youre her new rival but really ur just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz





	Two Princesses, Two Spears, Two Friends, Two...?

Sharena stumbled along, her limbs still new and unfamiliar. Her mother towered over her, and the nine-year-old thought that there couldn't be anyone taller than her in the entire world - even daddy was shorter!

"Mama? Where are we going?"

Her mother smiled down from her height, and Sharena missed being held just a little bit - but it was okay, since now she was a big girl who could walk next to her long-legged mama!

"We're just going to the practice fields, Sharena. There was someone I wanted you to meet."

"Oh! Can I practise my lancework there? It's so cold here in the Ice Kingdom!"

Her mother gave a musical laugh, almost like bells of ice being rung by the wind, and squeezed her hand. "Why, of course, Sharena. You're going to be a real warrior princess if you keep going like this!"

Sharena glowed, smiling from ear to ear, skipping even with the baggy padded vest on. A warrior princess! That sounded so cool. Alphonse could do all the boring stuff, and she'd be out being a hero. She couldn't wait to be the strongest (and tallest) fighting princess there was!

With all that in her mind, they emerged onto the sparring courtyard of Gjallarbru - and immediately Sharena stopped, because there was a girl who looked almost like her there. She had shorter hair (which of course was wrong, because long hair looked so cool and pretty when it swirled, just like her mama's) and wore fancy blue clothing, and even had a spear in her hands, like Sharena did.

"Sharena, that's- Sharena?", her mother called after her, but the young princess was already stomping up towards the other girl as she made a lunge and stab motion, stumbling from the weight of the small practise spear.

"Hey!" Sharena puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips. The other girl stumbled, turning to look, and had to tilt her head down slightly - and that made Sharena furious.

"Who are you?"

"You're trying to be like me and mama, right? You copycat!"

"...Sorry?"

The field was quietening, and even Sharena could feel the gazes of the other soldiers begin to wander over. Nevertheless, she stomped closer. "You've got a spear, just like mama, and you-you've got blonde hair, just like mama! Well..." She smugly crossed her arms. "You should just give up now, honestly!"

Her mother had hurried up by now and tried to lay a hand on Sharena's shoulder, but the young princess shrugged it away. This was not allowed to stand! Her mother was the coolest, strongest spearwoman in the world, and Sharena was going to be the same when she grew up, and now this girl was going to try and do the same?

"Your mama? My mama is strong too, though, and I want to be just like her," the older girl said with fondness.

Sharena gritted her teeth and strated forwards, her mother's hand reining her in for now. "Yeah? Well, my mama's stronger, and I'll prove it! I'll fight you!"

The girl tilted her head. "You... fight with a spear as well?"

"Yeah!" Sharena looked away, and waved wildly at the growing circle of men and women around them. "Can someone get me a shield and spear?"

Her mother knelt beside her, face wrought with worry. "Sharena, barn, I think it's really nice of you to fight for me, but..."

"Please, mama? I need to do this." Sharena looked pleadingly at her mother. Why didn't she understand? Sharena was going to be the beautiful, strong, tall princess of Askr, and she had to be the best there was.

The tall Queen looked at her, then at the other girl (who was looking intently and curiously at Sharena), and sighed as she signalled to the armourer. She knelt down, hugged Sharena, and whispered, "Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Sharena beamed, and hugged her back. "Don't worry, mama! I'll be safe!"

The girl waited until the smallest possible practise lance was found and a little buckler was finished being strapped to Sharena's arm, rising into a high guarding pose, the blunt lance held with point down and towards Sharena. She almost seemed to be... smiling? Sharena shook her head and lowered herself, remembering what to do. Her stance was crouched, shield held front and centre, spear almost loosely at her side. First, she needed to see how fast the girl was...

She crept closer, all the while the girl held her stance with surprising control. Her feet were tensed-

The girl made a sudden lunge, and Sharena brought the shield up. Her body was small and it was easy to cover most of the target, but she still jumped as the thrust clunked against the buckler, stumbling back. The young princess grumbled, feeling stupid; she should have stepped forwards, not back, to do something while the girl was pulling back...

She glanced back over, and this time the spear came flying over from her left; Sharena wound up, batting it away, moving forwards to make up for her mistake-

But the girl was fast, and now the heavy end of the spear was being spun around the other way almost like a club, and she wasn't going to be able to bring the shield around in time. She tried to stumble forwards and do something, but then it all fell apart, her footing off from the shield-wave; Sharena stumbled, and the girl tripped on the dusty ground, crashing into each other and falling down with Sharena above the taller girl.

"Ow..."

Sharena winced and pulled herself up, dropping the shiled and spear as the other girl groaned beneath her. They looked at each other; Sharena realised that, wow her eyes really were a pretty blue- wait! She struggled up and back away, leaving the other girl to stare for a moment longer and then rise up, using the spear to steady herself. The spear was actually really heavy, and her arm felt a bit sore from the two hits it had absorbed. She was breathing heavily, and she felt like she'd run a race.

Her mother stepped between them, and it took Sharena a moment to notice there was someone between them.

"I think that's enough, girls, don't you?" She said it gently, addressing both of them, but the first jolt of childish anger had faded and now Sharena felt her face grow hot, feeling dumb. "You're both very good fighters, for your age, and well done for trying so hard. Besides, princesses aren't supposed to get this dirty before the big dinner tonight."

"Mama..." Sharena groaned, but was secretly grateful - and then she frowned. "Princesses?"

Her mother winked and stepped aside, showing the young girl again; a gangly pre-teen with short blonde hair (and blue tips that Sharena's eyes were drawn to), breathing heavily with a smile on her face.

"Princess Sharena of Askr, this is Princess Fjorm, of the Kingdom of Ice." She turned and inclined her head. "Princess Fjorm, allow me to introduce my daughter, Sharena."

The blonde looked up for a moment and then smiled at Sharena again, holding a hand out and bowing her head. "It's nice to meet you, Sharena."

Sharena felt so, so dumb - a princess? She'd fought with a princess?! Mumbling with an increasingly red face, she shook the hand that was offered. "'S nice to meet you..."

"Now apologise, Sharena." Sharena had done enough dumb things as a kid to know that her mother wasn't really angry with her, but she still felt embarrassed - and the slight whispers that the soldiers and attendants were making amongst themselves wasn't helping. She tipped her head down.

"S'ry for fighting..."

"It's okay, Sharena." She looked up, and Fjorm was smiling quite brightly at her, which Sharena thought was weird. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Uh... yes! Sure!" Oh, thank the heavens, she wasn't going to be the cause of some big argument!, and Sharena smiled elatedly, before turning it into a grin. "But... my mama's still the coolest and tallest."

"I'm taller than you now, actually," Fjorm said back, the same clear smile playing around her lips.

"I'll be taller than you the next time we meet!"

She laughed - actually laughed at that, and Sharena's mind jumped back to the time she'd heard the wind gust through an evergreen; rushing, many different individual parts to the sound making up a clear, wholesome, happy sound. She felt herself smile.

"So... Mama?" She turned her head up. "Can I sit next to Fjorm tonight at dinner?"

Her mother looked over to the other princess, then nodded. "I'm sure it'd make talking with the King and Queen much easier if they see you two getting along," she said, then ruffled Sharena's hair. Sharena glowed - she was going to help Mama and Vati out, even if just a little, and she'd gotten a new friend!

"Yay! Then..." She struggled for a moment, trying to remember the right way to address her new friend. "Your grace... no, your ladyship... Argh, mama? Can I just call her..." Sharena stopped and turned to Fjorm. "Can I just call you Fjorm?"

Fjorm's lips parted into a happy smile, and she tilted her head. "Sure! ...Sharena."

And Sharena thought that she liked the way Fjorm said her name quite a bit.


End file.
